


Nothing About You Has Changed

by Kmartenn



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Hiding Feelings, M/M, impractical jokers 100 episode special!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmartenn/pseuds/Kmartenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q doesn't know why he has these feelings for Sal.<br/>And Sal just wants to know why Q has been acting different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing About You Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So for the 100th episode I posted this! It was for the prompt 
> 
> "Okay thanks. Umm I don't want to be rude and tell you how to make a story!! I will give you some prompts like you said though. I guess you could make a story where one of the guys is questioning his sexuality. Hope that helped. Haha sorry"
> 
> I don't know if this is what you wanted. I wanted to make it long or you. So I added a few things -.- 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it though sorry it was so late!

During the years Q has known Sal, Q has never looked at him the way he has now. Something about him now was different. Well....Q knew it wasn't really Sal that was any different then he ever has been.

 

Sal still hates cats, he still is a clean freak. Nothing has changed. Q just doesn't understand why Sal looks different. Something about him just looks off. He looks....better. Like when he walks in a room that's all Q sees. Like he has some glow to him. That follows him where ever he goes. 

 

When Sal laughs at something Q had said it makes his heart beat a tad bit faster. 

 

Sal is no way any different than he always has been, Q knows it's just him looking at Sal differently. And he had no idea why now. After all the years he has known this guy. Why now. Why ever really. Q just can't get Sal out of his head. His fucking, god damn, great smile, his teeth so white they could blind a man. His obnoxious laugh, that's down right adorable—wait. Did Q just say Sal's laugh was /adorable/? Well he didn't really /say/ it, say it. He thought it. But still. When did Q think Sal's laugh was adorable?

 

"Hey Q!" Joe yelled in his ear during a challenge. Murr was up doing something. Q didn't know he wasn't paying attention. 

 

"What!?!" He said getting out of his thoughts about Sal. 

 

"You're spacing out there buddy," Joe looked at him with slight worry in his fucking-to-huge-to-be-normal blue eyes. Q nodded and forced a smile.

 

"Sorry just got a lot on my mind," Q took a quick look over at Sal, he had the same worried filled look Joe had. He quickly looked away, but still felt Sal's eyes burning into him. Q felt his cheeks heat up. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Not /now/. Q forced a laugh, when Joe laughed at something Murr did and tried to countinue on ignoring Sal's worried glances.

—

After the challenge was done, and the guys went home. Q sat on his bed, petting his cat that fell asleep on his belly. He couldn't stop wondering what is was that made Q's heart go crazy whenever Sal even came near him. He couldn't be gay. Definitely not gay. He still liked girls and even if he was, Q would know if he was or wasn't. Right? He didn't know. And if he was honest he didn't wanna know. And it wasn't that he found all guys attractive, because he didn't. It was just...Sal. For some reason Sal found his way into Q's one track mind. It was all Sal. Every thing was about /Sal/. 

Holy fuck.

Q has a crush on Sal. A fucking school girl crush. On his best friend of all people. 

 

Q had a feeling he always knew that he liked Sal a little more then he should. He just didn't want to admit it to himself. He didn't want be /that/ guy. He didn't want to be gay in anyway way shape or form. But he was. Sorta. Kinda. He was gay for Sal. Which freaked him out, yet made it less weird. Yea, having a huge crush on your best male friend for years makes it less weird. As sarcastic as Q could be to himself, it was true. At least Sal wouldn't leave him. Right? Hopefully not. Q didn't know and he didn't want to find out. Losing Sal would kill Q. 

 

Q sighed, and laid down on his back. But of corse right when he got comfortable. Someone was knocking on his door. My god. /Now/? Really? He thought bitterly./p>

Q got up with a groan. Not wanting to see people at the moment. But when he opened the door, and seen light brown eyes staring back at him. He felt he could make an exception.

"Sal?" Q asked confused, and stepping aside for Sal to come in, and shutting the door before saying; "What are you doin-" Sal cut him off quickly.

 

"What's up with you lately?" Q tried to pretend he had no idea what Sal was talking about. But that didn't work. It made Sal more pissed. 

 

"Q really. You ignore me now. When your close to me you move away like I'm sick or something. I kinda wanna know what's up." Sal looked hurt. Like really hurt. Like Q just punched him in the stomach hurt. Q had no idea what to say. He stayed silent and just shrugged his shoulders like some 12 year old kid who just got in trouble. 

 

"Q!" Sal was about to loose it if Q didn't come up with an explanation. 

 

"I don't know." Wow really good explanation there Q. He thought bitterly. 

 

"You don't know?" Sal repeated, Looking at him like he was crazy. Of corse he was crazy, he likes Sal. 

 

"Yea,"

 

"How do you not know-"

 

"I don't know Sal. I just don't." Q sighed ready to just end this conversation now.

 

"Explain?" 

 

"I can't-"

 

"Why not?" Sal spoke in a softer voice. He looked upset. Q would be too if his best friend couldn't come to them when they were clearly upset. But he looked at Sal differently. Sal just wasn't his best friend anymore, he was way more than that. And yea that thought freaked the hell out of Q. But Sal just meant so much to him, and Q wants Sal in ways a friend shouldn't. He should just except it.

Q just stayed silent. Looking at Sal with pleading eyes hoping he will just forget about it. But that's not Sal. 

 

"Q, you know whatever it is you can talk to me. You know that right?" Sal put his hand on Q's shoulder, and squeezed it gently. Q sighed.

 

"Sal I think I'm bi." There it was out. He left out the major bit of liking Sal but oh well. 

 

"Really?" Sal dropped his hand from his shoulder. He sounded surprised. Which was good. At least he wasn't throwing punches. 

 

"Yea." Q nodded. Looking down at his shoes.

 

"How do you know for sure?" 

 

"I don't." Q didn't like the silence that fell between them after Sal asked. Q opened his mouth ready to say something, but Sal beat him to it. 

 

"You ever kiss a guy?" He asked a little weary. Unsure of himself. 

 

"Nope." It was like they were having a regular conversation. Which kinda made Q uneasy. He was kinda waiting for Sal to blow up at any minute. 

 

"Do you uh—what too? I mean...just to make sure." He started to talk with his hands. Which made Q see he was nervous. His heart sped up in his chest. Almost making it hard to breathe. 

 

"Why? You want too?" 

 

"No!" He said defensively "But I wanna help you out," Q but his lip. If he were to kiss Sal...maybe he could tell if he really liked him or not. But then again he might like it and then make things weird. Sal grabbed Q's wrists and Q felt fire go up his arms. His face was probably starting to get red. 

 

"Sure," he said before he could make up his mind completely. Sal smiled and leaned in some. 

 

"Knew it," he murmured before pressing his lips to Q's in a sweet, and to short, kiss. It didn't last long, but u got Q's head spinning. 

Sal let go to soon. Making Q almost whimper. 

 

"So?" He asked, cockiness clear in his voice. Q blinked at him a few times, speechless. Before saying;

 

"It's just you Sal. You're the only guy I like. And I feel bad. I didn't wanna treat you like you had some disease I'm sorry I just—" 

 

"Q?" Sal asked Interrupting Q's rambling. 

 

"Yea?" Q asked a little scared of what would come next. 

 

"Shut up. I know. You're horrible at hiding stuff." Q blushed. 

 

"I'm sorry—"

 

"Don't be. Just kiss me again." He said with large smile, wrapping his arms around Q's neck. And how can Q say no to that? He wrapped his arms around Sal's waist pulling him in to a deep kiss.

Yea Sal hasn't changed at all since Q has known him. But it was all of Sal that made Q fall for him so hard. And by the looks of it, Sal was pretty ok with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes I wrote this all on my phone and sorry if it's horrible lol I'm going off three hours of sleep :/


End file.
